


Fractures

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1628417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fractures

**Author's Note:**

> I still blame the #yuletide crew!
> 
> Written for supercaptain182

 

 

Brian holds the key in his fingers and the weight of it is almost too much. The smell of burning rubber makes him want to throw up, and his arm hurts like it's on fire.

Dom looks even worse than that, battered like someone worked him over for hours. Brian finds himself wincing in pain, and wondering how in hell Dom is going to drive anywhere, even with a mostly workable car to take him.

It's just a second of doubt, but it's enough. He pulls back his hand, the key in it jingles like bells. For a second Dom looks betrayed, sad, and very, very lost. Then Brian smiles, and Dom reflects it like a mirror, because in that moment they don't even need to talk anymore.

Brian slips his arm around Dom, and whispers: "I'm driving."

 


End file.
